


I Wish This Was Different - Part 1 - Mibba

by Alley_B_Mad



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally posted on mibba, Written a long time ago, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_B_Mad/pseuds/Alley_B_Mad





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom" A voice whispered. I rolled over to see my sons beautiful face, that reminded me so much of his fathers. I saw the scared look on his face and was instantly brought out of my daze.  
"What is it? Whats wrong?" I spit out quickly.  
His lip began to quiver, and his breathing became ragged.  
"There coming." And like that I knew that the little peace I had was now shattered. He had saw them, the Volturi, they were on there way.  
"Get your backpack, pack a few changes of clothes, a bottle of water, and one thing that is important. Do you understand?" He nodded and was gone before I could even blink. I quickly jumped up, and started packing, throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt that I knew could handle the things we would have to go through in the woods to get to them.  
I packed two changes of clothes, the picture of the Cullens and I and the one of me and my family, I put in a few granola bars and a bottle of water for Noah.  
Noah was back in my room quickly.  
"Do you have everything, because we cant come back?" I asked, he only nodded.  
"Alright then lets go."  
I grabbed his hand and we were off. I was faster than him but not much, so I didn't have to slow down much.  
I knew it was only a matter of time before they came to get me, but I would be damned if they got Noah too.  
We ran and continued running until we passed the United States/Canadian border. It was night fall and I could tell that Noah was tired. I told him we could stop for the day, and we sat down. Noah layed down, using his backpack as a pillow, and was asleep in minutes. I stood guard, watching over him, looking and listening for the slightest hint of danger. It was perfectly calm. The only thing that I heard was the the wind blowing through the trees. I was tensed up ready for and attack. I was in no way ready to do this. It hurt to think about Emmett and now I was running to him. But this wasn't about me, this was about Noah. I could feel how afraid he was. He's a smart kid, he knows what will happen if they catch us before we reach the Cullens. At this moment I hated myself for what I had to do, but it was necessary and I knew that he would be safe with them. I focused on the Cullens, I could see where each and everyone of them was, but I needed Alice in particular. I focused on her, and I sent her a vision, it was of me and Noah running, on our way towards her and her family. I hope Alice gets it, we don't have much time left.


	2. I Wish This Was Different - Part 2 - Mibba

The sun was rising in the sky, I would never get over just how beautiful it was. I decided that we need to get moving. I turned to look at my son, and hated to have to wake him from the peaceful dream that he surely in.  
" Noah, sweetie wake up we need to keep moving." I whispered shaking him softly.  
Slowly his eyes opened, and he blinked a few times. I could see the confusion on his face slowly fade as he realized where we were. He stood up and brushed himself off.  
We were soon on our way. As much as I could tell we had about two days before we would reach where the Cullens were staying.  
"Noah, how long until the Volturi reach our house?" I asked quietly not wanting to upset him any more than he already was.  
"A day at the most." he answered just as quietly.  
I hadn't planned on that. I thought I would have more time. If we were going to make it there we were going to have to speed up, and we wouldn't be able to break as long as we did last time.  
"Then we're going to speed up a little honey." I said glancing over at him. His facial expression didn't change, he nodded and pushed forward a little faster.

We ran all that day I could tell Noah was tired so I let him rest. I knew that we needed to keep going if we were going to get there in time. Noah fell asleep, and I couldn't bring my self to wake him. I picked him up and ran with him. It slowed me down a bit, but I couldn't stop running. If I did they would not only catch me, but they would catch him, and that was unacceptable.

I pushed my self to the limit, I kept running. Eventually Noah stirred in my arms. I slowed and let him down. He got a dazed look on his face, and I knew he was seeing something.  
"Babe, what is it? What do you see?" I asked.  
"They made it to the house." he answered, "They know that we left, they're following our sent."  
I took a deep breath, made a point of controlling the look on my face so that he wouldn't know just how bad i was freaking out.  
"Alright, I want you to hop on my back." He complied and gripped on tight, and I ran. As fast and as hard as I could.

~Time Lapse~

I kept running, I searched for the Cullens in my mind. I could sense that they were close. We were almost there. A few hours and Noah would be safe. I just had to keep going.  
"Mom," Noah whispered.  
"What is it baby, whats wrong?" I asked afraid that he may have seen something more.  
"Are you going to leave me?" his voice quivering slightly.  
"I don't know yet baby" I answered honestly.  
"I love you mommy." he whispered.  
"I love you too."

A few minutes later, I set Noah down. I knew he would be fine to run from here. Soon after, a familiar scent filled my nose. A scent that I hoped I would never have to smell again. Rosalie Hale. I stopped and Noah immediately doing the same.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
I put a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. I searched for her. I could sense she was near.  
I protectively stepped in front of Noah. Then she appeared. About a 3 yards away. She turned and looked at me. She recognized me immediately, she crouched down and hissed. This was what I was worried about. I stayed in front of Noah, she could attack me, but she would keep her hands off my son.  
"You!" she screeched.  
"Rosalie." I replied in a calm voice.  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed.  
"I need your families help." I answered.  
"You wont be alive along enough to get it." she hissed launching herself into the air towards me.  
She landed on me immediately try to bite me. I managed to knock her off of me, and push Noah back further, to protect him.  
"Bitch!" she screeched.  
Lunging at me she managed to knock me to the ground. I fought her off as best I could.  
"Run to the house, get Alice, she'll know who you are!" I screamed at Noah.  
"But m-" he tried to say.  
"GO!" I yelled.  
He did as he was told.  
Please god let him get to the house before she manages to rip me apart.


	3. I Wish This Was Different - Part 3 - Mibba

Noah's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could towards the house I could see in the distance. I knew that I had to get their fast the crazy blonde chick was going to kill my mom if I didn't. Just as I reached the porch, a tiny woman came out. Her features reminded me of a pixie.  
"Noah?" she questioned, this must be Alice.  
"Alice my mom needs your help. Some crazy blonde chick went crazy and started attacking her for no reason." I said quicky.  
"Damn it Rosalie." She hissed under her breath.  
I sprinted back the way I came with Alice on my heels. I hope I was fast enough.

Normal P.O.V.

"I am going to kill you, and there is nothing you can do about it." Rosalie hissed, standing up from where I flung her earlier.  
I had been doing pretty good at holding her back, but the last time she had managed to take a chunk out of my arm.  
Just as she launched herself at me, I heard Noah returning.  
I let my guard down for a fraction of a second and she took advantage of that. When I turned my back, she took out my legs breaking one of them.  
I screeched out in pain.  
Suddenly Rosalie was gone, she wasn't on me anymore.  
Noah was at my side instantly, I jumped in front of him to try to protect him.  
"Mom, are you all right? I'm sorry I took to long to get here she hurt you." his voice quivering more and more as he continued.  
"I'm fine, my leg is already healing itself. You did a great job, don't worry. Who did you bring with you?" I asked.  
"Alice" he whispered, voice cracking as the tears streamed down his face.  
"Baby, please stop crying I'm fine." I said taking him in my arms and holding him.  
I looked around still on the defense, looking around to protect myself and my son.  
I spotted Alice, she had Rosalie pinned to the ground, and was talking to someone on her cell phone. Rosalie was trying to break out of Alice's grasp, but the petite girl was pretty strong, even though she didn't look it.  
I stood up pulling Noah with me. I kept my arm wrapped around his shoulder, holding him securely to my side. I could hear the others approaching. I took a deep breath steadying myself for what was about to happen.  
I tensed up as they came into sight. Edward was the first to reach us, he looked the same, he was followed shortly by Carlisle, then Esme. Jasper arrived and ran straight to Alice who was still pinning down Rosalie. Last, to appear was Emmett, he looked exactly the same, and I could feel a new crack forming in my heart looking at him.  
So far the only one to notice me has been Carlisle, he keeps glancing over at me, and from me to Noah.  
Everyone finally realized that I was there when they heard Noah sniff his nose, still upset that he didn't help me.  
They all stopped moving completely, for the second time that day I stepped in front of Noah protectively. I surveyed everyones face trying to sort out what they were feeling.  
Most had looks of confusion on their faces, Alice however looked extremely annoyed, and Rosalie looked absolutely livid. She hissed and finally broke out of Alice's grip launching herself straight at me. I pushed Noah to the side and tuck the blow full on.  
Once again she was pulled of me, this time however it was by the man who still held my heart. Emmett. She continued to thrash around but couldn't break out of Emmett's strong hold.  
I immediately was at Noah's side making sure he was alright, not caring if anything was wrong with me.  
"Are you hurt?" I asked my quivering child.  
He shook his head no, relief flooded over me.  
But that was shattered along with the silence by Carlisle.  
"Alley, what are you doing here.


	4. I Wish This Was Different - Part 4 - Mibba

"Alley, what are you doing here?"  
I looked at Carlisle, then at Alice. She had a grim look on her face. I knew immediately that she had saw what was going to happen. Next I face Edward who had a look of horror and surprise on his face.  
"We knew it would happen someday Carlisle." I sighed looking to the ground and then back up to his face, "it just came sooner than we thought it would."  
He looked at me and I saw the moment it clicked in his head. He looked at Noah who was clutching onto my side for dear life. He looked back at me and solemnly nodded his head.  
I glanced at all the others faces. Esme looked utterly confused, Jasper looked like he was in pain, Rosalie still looked pissed. I allowed myself a glance at Emmett, I couldn't tell what he was feeling, his face showed to many emotions.  
I turned back to Carlisle, and gave him a sad smile.  
"I think it's time we explained things to them."  
Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.  
"Why don't we take this back to the house." he sighed.  
I agreed and we made our way towards the house.  
Noah was still pretty shaken up, I knew he felt bad, and I knew he was afraid. I wanted nothing more than to tell him everything was fine, and nothing bad was going to happen but I couldn't lie to him.  
I turned to Alice, "Can you take Noah hunting?" I asked quietly.  
She nodded her head, and extended her hand waiting for him to take it. He looked at me with fear in his eyes, "Its okay, Alice wont hurt you." I whispered placing a kiss on his forehead, and giving him a small smile.  
"Come on Noah." Alice smiled.  
He slowly took her hand glancing back at me, making sure I was still there, before heading out the door with her, Edward close behind.  
I took a deep breath and turned towards the people I use to consider family.  
"Alley dear," I turned towards Esme, the woman who had been like a mother to me, "whats wrong, why are you here?" I saw nothing but concern in her eyes, and it broke my heart.  
I looked to Carlisle and he nodded his head.  
"I'm in trouble," I managed to choke out, "and I need your help."


	5. I Wish This Was Different - Part 5 - Mibba

CHAPTER 5

Rosalie laughed, "Why should we help you?" she hissed. I glanced toward her but deciding to ignore her comment.  
"We will help her because she is family, and family stick together." Carlisle calmly answered.  
"She is not family," she hissed, "she's just some stupid whore."  
"Rosalie, don't talk about her that way." I was surprised that it was Emmett who stuck up for me this time.  
"What kind of trouble are you in?" Jasper spoke, in his quiet voice.  
I again looked to Carlisle, this time he spoke up.  
"The Volturi are after her." He answered just as calmly as before.  
"And you expect us to what, help you fight them off!" Rosalie screeched.  
"No," I answered immediately, "and a fight isn't what they want."  
"They want her to join them." Carlisle sighed.  
"No, Alley." Esme had a look of pure horror on her face.  
"Yes." I said.  
"You aren't going to join, are you?" She asked in a choked sob.  
"Its the only way to protect Noah." I whispered looking down.  
"Who is that boy?" Emmett asked.  
I looked him straight in the eye, trying to decide whether or not to tell him. Glancing at Carlisle, I got my answer. It was time to tell him, to tell them all.  
"Noah is my son." I said turning back to look at him.  
"An immortal child!" Rosalie hissed, "no wonder they're after you."  
"He isn't an immortal child," Carlisle voiced, "I was there for the birth."  
"His birth? When?" Esme asked.  
"Three years ago. Alice had a vision that I was hurt, or so she thought she, and Carlisle came back to Seattle. They got there just in time to save my life. Carlisle turned me." I explained.  
"That was where you guys disappeared to for a week." Esme sighed.  
"Yes, but we couldn't tell you that. We promised Alley that we would keep her secret. Both of her secrets." he calmly spoke.  
"Both?" Jasper quietly pressed.  
"Yes, both. My power being the second." I replied, looking to him.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"I can track people. Know exactly where they are, what they're doing, who they're with, how long it would take to get to them, and if they have a power like Edward or Alice, I can communicate with them." I replied.  
"Noah is your son?" Emmett asked still trying to figure out how that was possible.  
"Yes." I replied bluntly.  
"You had him three years ago."  
"Yes."  
"But he looks ten." He spoke.  
"Thats what happens when you have a half human, half vampire kid." I shrugged.  
"Oh ok- wait what?!" He asked. I was expecting that.


	6. I Wish This Was Different - Part 6 - Mibba

"He is our kid, mine and yours, half human half vampire." I repeated slowly.  
"No!" Rosalie shrieked, finally breaking free. As she lunged toward me Emmett snapped out of the daze he had been in and jumped in front of me, again something I wasn't expecting.  
"Rosalie," he growled, "stop this now." She hissed and started attacking him.  
A sense of complete and total hatred and fury, washed over me. How dare she attack him, she had no right. He was mine. But then I remembered he wasn't. He wasn't mine. He was hers and she had every right to attack him if she wanted. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me, I knew that he had felt the major swing in my moods, and I could feel the calm pressing against me but I pushed it away, a part of my power that even Carlisle didn't know about.  
"Rosalie, you will stop this behavior immediately." Carlisle normally calm voice boomed in anger, "Alley did nothing wrong. Emmett was her fiance, they were to be married. When you came back that changed. She gave him up to you. She gave up her happiness and life so that the two of you could be happy. So stop being so selfish. Yes they have a child, but he has grown up without a father, and the rest of his family. So stop this foolishness, now!"  
Rosalie went limp in Emmett's arms, a look of complete and total shock etched on her face. Everyone had the same look on their faces.  
Carlisle actually screamed.  
He raised his voice.  
He raised his voice for me.  
"I'm sorry to be blunt, but I don't have much time left." I whispered, staring at my feet.  
"Of course Alley, go ahead, tell us what you need us to do." Carlisle breathed out in a slightly calmer and gentler tone.  
"Like I said, the Volturi want me to join them, and that is exactly what I'm going to do." I took a deep breath before continuing.  
"A-a-and, I-I n-n-need you t-to take care of Noah for me." I managed to stutter out. "But I need your answer now, I need to know if you'll do it or not. I need to know that you'll keep him safe while I'm gone. And promise me that you will except him into your family with open arms the way you did with me."  
"Alley I do-" Emmett started.  
"No Emmett " I cut him off, "I need an answer, I don't care if you don't think its a good idea that I'm turning myself over. Its what is best for my son, and he's all I have left so I'm doing it. What I need to know is if you are going to step up to the plate and do what's best for him too." By the end I had mustered up enough courage to look him in the eye.  
"Alley, please." Looking in Emmett's eyes I saw the pain my decision was causing him, but I had to do it in order to keep Noah safe. I also saw love, the thing I thought for sure I would never see in his eyes again.  
Turning away I looked to Carlisle.  
"Carlisle?" I questioned, I already knew what the answer would be.  
"Of course, I told you that three years ago." He answered, in a saddened tone.  
"Thank you." I sighed.  
I looked around me, at the people I had considered family for so long. The only real family I had ever had. Alice and Edward, would be bringing Noah back in a couple minutes and I had to be gone before he got back.  
"I love you all, but I have to go. I'm going to beg you. Please get away from here now. They know that I've been in contact with you. They know that Carlisle turned me, and they know about my history with Emmett. I will get them off your trail, but I'm thinking its about time you headed back to Forks." I made my way around the room, saying my final good byes. When I reached Emmett, I just looked at him. I looked up into his eyes and let my emotions shine through them, the pain I had felt while he was gone, the love I still felt, the hurt of him not being there to watch our son grow.  
Emmett stepped forward and embraced me in a hug, and I clutched onto him, never wanting to let go but knowing I had to.  
When I let go, I walked over to Rosalie. She had a scowl on her face.  
"I know you don't like me Rosalie, and honestly, I don't like you either, but I know that you will be good to Emmett, and hopefully Noah." I stepped forward and so low that the others couldn't hear whispered, "I know it was you who turned me and the others in. I know that you weren't as good as the others think while you were gone, and I know that your planning something, and I know exactly what it is. And I want you to remember something, I am now becoming a part of the Volturi, not a part of the guard but the actual Volturi. I can make your life hell. If you hurt Noah or anyone else thats exactly what I'm going to do."  
When I let go I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but hatred and fear.  
"Carlisle, when you think he's ready give Noah this letter. I wrote one for each of you, The rest are in the bottom of his backpack. Keep him safe. Like I said I'm going to lead them off your trail, you have two days, three tops to get out. And tell Edward that I'm happy for him. He'll figure it out eventually. I love you."  
As I raced out of the house I sent Edward and Alice both messages, that it was alright to take Noah back. As I ran I prayed. I prayed to whatever god there was out there, to take care of my family, and to help me snuff out Rosalie's plan before the future that my son had seen could come true.


	7. I Wish This Was Different - Part 7 - Mibba

Noah's POV

"She's gone." I whispered. Alice and Edward, looked at each other and then over at me. "She said she wouldn't leave."

"Noah come on, lets go back we need to talk to the others." Alice said quietly, walking over and placing her hand on my shoulder.

"How could she do that. She knew it wasn't safe" I muttered under my breath, forgetting for a moment that I'm not alone.

"They didn't want to hurt her, they just wanted her to join. She'll be fine." I looked at Edward. He was trying to soothe me. He didn't understand.

"I wasn't talking about for her," I hissed. I didn't care that it wasn't his fault. "I was talking about for me."

I could feel Edward pressing against the walls of my mind and decided I had said to much already, so I pushed him away. Just a little something I got from my mom.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, stopping the steady paced walk she had been leading me in.

"Nothing," I said glancing up at her, "Like you said we need to get back and talk to the others."

Normal POV

I met them at the half way point between Washington and Alaska. I got there before them and waited, calming myself and preparing the memories I was going to let Aro see. I knew that Noah was going to be mad, and I knew that it wasn't safe to leave him there with the Cullens but I had too. It was the only way to protect him. I was so lost in my thoughts of Noah that I didn't notice when Jane entered the clearing.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our little Alley cat. Ready to finally join us." Jane cooed, as if I was a child.

"Jane play nice." I heard Aro from the distance.

"Always master." Jane spoke immediately.

"You have her well trained Aro." I laughed with a smirk on my face. Knowing that Jane's biggest weakness is wanting to be Aro's favorite.

"Alley, my dear I've missed you. How have things been? Is Noah good, I do hope so." Aro asked in a caring voice. I hated it when he brought up Noah and he knew that. But I also knew what his weakness was.

"I've missed you too uncle. Noah is fine, how is Katie?" I asked in the same tone. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who caught the little flicker of surprise on his face that I would mention her here in front of every one. The others were looking back and forth between us, confused as to why I called him uncle and who Noah and Katie were.

"This is not the time or place to discuss Katie dear. We came here on business, are you ready to join us?" Aro asked in a nice tone, but I could detect the hint of anger underneath it.

"Yes, actually. That is what I'm here. To join the family, but NOT the guard. I want to make myself clear on that." I said with a smile, and a hard tone.

"I would never ask you to join the guard. I only ask that you fight with us when the time comes. But you have always been a member of the family." He answered, a fake smile plastered to his face.

"Not always Aro. " But long enough, I added in my head.

"Where did you come here from, Alley?" I turned toward the voice, not exactly surprised to see it was Marcus.

"Hello uncle Marcus. As you know I've been living in in Seattle." I answered.

"Yes, but where were you, we went to Seattle to look for you first. I checked the house myself. Your stuff was there, but you weren't. So where were you?" he asked again in the same calm and slow tone that I've heard many times, but no smile. People sometimes fear him more than his brothers but he's my favorite uncle.

"I was visiting my friends in Denali." I said, without any hesitation hoping to change the subject but knowing that I couldn't now.

"Really? Tanya and her sisters or my good friend Carlisle?" Aro questioned.

I turned toward him giving him my full attention.

"Uncle," I sighed, "Do you really have to ask?"

Aro chuckled, "I suppose not. How are the Cullens?"

"Good. Surprised to see me and hear what I had decided but for the most part good." I smirked. "Uncle you should have told me that Rosalie came to visit you, instead I find out all on my own and I feel as if you don't love me."

"Alley dear you know I love you." He answered rolling his cloudy red eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but unless we want to draw attention to ourselves I think we should start on our way back home." Jane spoke up.

"Of course. Alley welcome to the Volturi. Now its time for us to get home." He spoke ushering me forward as if to stand by him.

"You know I think I'll stay by Uncle Marcus." I said while walking over to him. I could see the amusement in his eyes even if his face didn't show it.

"If thats what you want." Aro shrugged, turned motioned for the guard to stand in formation, and like that we were off. Moving farther away from the love of my life and our son who had become it.

I only hoped that he could hang on until I work thins out in Italy. I'm going to need more than just uncle Marcus's support if I'm going to change what Noah saw.


	8. I Wish This Was Different - Part 8 - Mibba

Emmett's POV

She's gone.  
Just like before.  
But this time it wasn't me that left her behind.  
This time she left me.  
For the past three years I have done nothing but regret the decision I made, I still wish that I hadn't left Alley for Rosalie.  
I thought that Rosalie was what I wanted.  
But she's changed.  
She isn't the person she used to be.  
I can't figure it out.  
It's almost like she's a completely different person.  
She's evil.  
More evil than she was before.

Rosalie's POV

I can see just how much that little bitch has affected them all.  
Esme's quietly sobbing, Carlisle just as broken as she is trying to soothe her.  
Jasper Pacing back and forth.  
And Emmett, well Emmett looks heartbroken.  
Just like he did 3 years ago.  
Me....  
I'm Pissed!  
How dare she threaten me.  
Their is NO way she knows what I did.  
What I'm doing.  
She couldn't.  
I mean...  
Could she?


	9. I Wish This Was Different - Part 9 - Mibba

Rosalie's POV  
*~Flashback~*

I can't believe it.  
I can't believe I fell for Jackson.  
Even after I figured out that he was a member of the Volturi.  
Now they expect me to become a member of the guard.  
I already drained a human... willingly.  
And let me tell you It is so much better than those filthy animals.  
Truth be told I don't regret leaving at all...  
Okay thats a lie.  
I miss Emmett.  
He is a much better man than Jackson is.

"So my lovely Rose," Jackson said from behind me, "Have you decided what you're going to do?"  
Hmm... let me think a second.  
Join the guard and live.  
Or....  
Don't join the guard and die.  
"Yes." I spoke turning around to face him.  
"Yes you've made your decision," He paused, "or yes you're going to join the guard."  
"Both" I answered with a smirk.  
"Good let's go tell Aro" He grinned.  
And with that we were off.  
As we ran through the corridors I couldn't help but to think of what my "family" were doing back home.

"Ah, Rosalie. So beautiful. I'm guessing that you've decided." Aro's voice rang through the room, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"Yes," I spoke up, my voice conveying a sense of bravery, when in all reality I was scared shitless. "I have decided to to join."  
"I knew you would." Aro laughed.  
"I have an assignment for you." Caius spoke from a chair in the corner.  
I turned face blank, "And what is it exactly."  
"Watch the attitude, and if you ever speak to me in that tone of voice again I'll have to have your ashes cleaned off the floor." he hissed.  
"Yes sir." I sad slowly.  
"That's better. But back on subject. You are going back to your little "family" and you are going to help us destroy them." He answered, smirk plastered to his face and nothing but hate in his eyes.  
As he said those words, my breathing stopped.  
I left, I didn't care about any of them anymore.  
Except Emmett.  
I wanted nothing more than to go back and trick him into coming back here with me.  
I didn't want to kill him.  
"How exactly am I suppose to do that," I seethed, "their are six of them."  
Again with the smirk.  
"I didn't say that you had to kill them, I said you were going to help us destroy them." He spoke with a hint of smugness.  
As I looked into his eyes I knew that I was going to do it, but I would get Emmett out safe. He would be mine again.  
I sighed. "What do I have to do?"  
"That's what I wanted to hear." That damn smirk never leaving his face.

*~End of Flashback~*


	10. I Wish This Was Different - Part 10 - Mibba

  
Emmett's POV

I could hear Edward and Alice approaching the house with Noah.  
Noah  
My son.  
I never expected that. I'm not sure I will make a good father.  
"Emmett." I look up hearing someone call my name.  
"Yes?" I ask Noah.  
"We need to talk." He looked at my family surrounding him, "alone."  
And with that he walked out the door.  
I looked to Edward silently asking what Noah wanted to talk about, he shrugged a look of annoyance on his face.  
What happened while they were gone? I thought as I walked out the door.

Edward' POV

Noah is hiding something.  
Something big.  
But I can't read his mind.  
It wouldn't surprise me if Alley had taught him how to block his thoughts.  
I just hope that whatever it ts won't jeopardize the life that my family has established.

(That little devil! How dare he show up. He's ruined everything. What am I suppose to do now!)  
Rosalie was practically screaming her thoughts and it was killing my head.  
But what exactly had Noah ruined by showing up?

All I know is that Alley said we needed to leave.  
And go back to Washington.  
Great.  
I think its time we head to Forks.  
I have a sneaking suspicion that something big is about to happen.  
I just can't figure out what.


	11. I Wish This Was Different - Part 11 - Mibba

Noah's POV

I had blocked my thoughts from Edward and I knew it was starting to piss him off.  
But I couldn't let Rosalie's secret slip.  
If she knows that I know she'll kill me.  
Hell she may kill me now for messing up her plan, but this really wasn't my choice.  
I still can't she believe my mom left me here.  
She promised me she wouldn't.  
She knew how dangerous this was.

“Noah?” I turned to see Emmett standing by the stairs on the porch.  
“Come on, we need to talk.” I waited until I knew he would follow then I ran. I ran far enough that Edward couldn't here what Emmett was thinking, and the others couldn't here what I was saying.  
“What did you want to talk about?” Emmett asked.  
I looked at him and could see just how nervous he was. I could tell he was freaking out about the whole, “I'm a dad” thing, but he was going to have to get over it.  
“I know your worried about being a dad but you need to get over it,” He looked shocked, “And you need to get over it now, because I need your help. My mom wasn't joking when she said we had to move. When we get back you all need to get what you need so we can leave.”  
I looked up to see if he was listening to me.  
He nodded his head, urging me to continue.  
“But thats not what I needed to talk to you about.” I sighed.  
“Then what is it?” He asked.  
I took a deep breath, and tried to think of a way to tell him that the woman he was in love with, the one he left my mother for was completely and totally evil.  
As I was about to tell him about what Rosalie had done and what she was planning to do I heard someone approaching.  
I quickly ran and hid behind Emmett, my mom told me I shouldn't leave his side if it was just the two of us, and to hide behind him if I suspected trouble, in one of the many conversations we had, had about Emmett.  
“Noah, what are yo-” Emmett started but stopped when Rosalie came into the clearing.  
“Rosalie what are you doing here?” Emmett asked, balling his hands into fists.  
“Emmett, baby, don't believe whatever he told you. His mother probably put all kinds of lies into his head.” She answered.  
“The little brat and his whore of a mother can't be trusted.” she hissed.


	12. I Wish This Was Different - Part 12 - Mibba

Alley's POV

"Aro what have I told you about bringing trash home!" Caius growled as we walked through the doorway.  
"I missed you too." I said sarcastically, taking a seat and rolling my eyes.  
"Caius be nice Alley is family." Aro sighed.  
"She is nothing of the sort," Caius scoffed, "She's just like those idiotic clans, drinking from animals, its a disgrace to us!"  
"Leave her be," Marcus said in his usual calm but stern manner.  
I looking around the room I noticed that someone was missing, a very important someone.  
"So... where is she?" I sighed, ready to get this over with.  
"Who?" Caius asked, acting stupid.  
"You know who," I sighed once again, "Where is Katie?"  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," I heard from the staircase behind me, "Now Alley dear I have told you time and time again, I am your mother." She growled. "Stop calling me Katie."  
I turned to look at the woman who calls herself my mother.  
"And I told you," I replied, "It's never going to happen."  
This conversation was really getting old.  
"Do you always have to have this conversation?" Aro asked from across the room.  
"If she wouldn't insist on calling me Katie," she grimaced, "Their would be no need for this conversation."  
Sighing I blocked, them out long enough to concentrate on Noah, I had never spent this long without him, and I wanted to make sure he was okay.

[ I don't know how to italicize sorry ]  
“Noah, what are yo-” Emmett started but stopped when Rosalie came into the clearing.  
“Rosalie what are you doing here?” Emmett asked, balling his hands into fists.  
“Emmett, baby, don't believe whatever he told you. His mother probably put all kinds of lies into his head.” She answered.  
“The little brat and his whore of a mother can't be trusted.” she hissed.  
[This is the end of her little insight]

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screeched, storming out of the room.  
I made my way to the room I use to use, pulling out my cell.  
It rang three times before he answered;  
"Hello?"  
"Edward what the fuck, why did you leave them alone together, and if you were going to leave them alone you should have been paying attention to where ROSALIE was!" I hissed.  
"Alley?" Edward asked.  
"Yes Alley you jackass, you need to go find Emmett and Noah and stop Rosalie before she kills my son." I growled.  
"What are you-" he started.  
"NO EDWARD FIND MY SON NOW!" I screamed, hanging up on him.

I swear if that bitch touches my son, I quit playing nice and kill her myself.


	13. I Wish This Was Different - Part 13 - Mibba

Edward's POV

What the fuck was she talking about?  
Rosalie killing Noah?  
But Rosalie was upstairs.. wasn't she?  
I reached out trying to find her thoughts, but came up blank.  
“Shit!” I hissed running out the door following Noah's scent.  
If something happens to Noah, she is going to kill me.  
That made me run faster than I already had been.  
If I had learned one thing it was not to get on Alley's bad side.  
I could hear Rosalie talking but I couldn't understand what she was saying.  
“Rosalie,” I heard Emmett say, “I already told you once not to talk about her like that, and Noah is not a brat.”  
I heard Rosalie hiss and then someone shift.  
Just as I was entering the clearing where they were standing, Rosalie launched herself at Emmett.  
Noah looked terrified as they wrestled around on the forest floor, racing over and putting him on my back I ran as fast as I could back to the house.  
Alice was already on the porch.  
“Edward what happened, I can't see anything?” She asked voice almost desperate.  
“Rosalie attacked Emmett trying to get to Noah!” I hissed setting Noah down in between me and Alice and checking around us to make sure Rosalie hadn't gotten away from Emmett.  
“She what?” Alice asked looking between me and Noah, trying to see if I was joking.  
“She said that my mom was a whore who planted things in my head so I was a brat who couldn't be trusted.” Noah said quietly, subconsciously moving towards me.  
Jasper showed up almost immediately standing protectively in front of Alice.  
“I told you she wasn't to be trusted, after she came back.” I hissed.  
“But she seemed so genuine.” Alice answered still trying to hold on to the thought of Rosalie being her old self. Not that she was much better then.  
“You don't believe me,” Noah said, this time scooting close enough to grab hold of my shirt, “I knew you wouldn't, I saw this, all of this, I begged her not to bring me here. That things would be worse once she left. She knows what the blonde lady is going to do. She can't stop her, only the man can. The man with red eyes.” By the end tears were falling down his face and he was looking directly at me, and I could almost see his broken heart.

Emmett's POV

Yeah, this proves it, Rosalie is evil.  
She has finally snapped.  
She tried to hurt my son, and she insulted Alley.  
No one insults Alley.  
“How can you pick that whore over me?” she his.  
“She is Not A Whore, Rosalie, if anything its you!” I growled, “I never want to see you're face again, and believe me if I do, you will be beyond sorry.”  
“Just wait Emmett, I'll be back, and you'll wish that you hadn't crossed me!” She screeched running into the forest.  
Taking off back towards the house the only thing I could think about was Noah.  
Was he okay?  
Was he scared?  
I picked up the speed, I needed to get to Noah.  
As I got closer I heard Noah talking about a man with red eyes.  
That couldn't be good.  
When I reached the porch I saw Noah in tears clinging to Edward.  
“Noah?” I said slowly, walking up the steps.  
Looking up, he turned quickly and ran to me, grabbing me and crying harder.  
“Shh, Noah, it's okay, everything is okay.” I cooed.  
“No it's not,” he whispered, “It's just like it happened in my vision, she leaves and gets the men, with the red eyes. The only difference is that mom isn't here. She's with them, but she can't stop them. I tried to tell her, only one will care, he will help her. But the others won't care. Not even her own mother will care. They all want you gone.”  
Everyone looked at Noah with wide eyes.  
Alley had never talked about her mother, she always said that she had moved away when she was little. Of course she said that she came and visited from time to time, but they had never been close.  
But the big question, were the men with the red eyes the Volturi, or were they a completely different clan.  
We were all surprised when Jasper broke the silence.  
“I think it's time that we finish packing and get a move on.”  
But in reality we all knew that this wasn't something we could run from.


	14. I Wish This Was Different - Part 14 - Mibba

Alley's POV

Again I focused on Noah, he was safe.  
They were packing there things, and Rosalie was no where in sight.  
Which meant she was on her way here.  
Damn it.  
It won't take her long to get here and so far only Marcus is on my side.  
Well, I think he's on my side.  
Just then a knock interrupted my little rant.  
“Alley, dear is everything alright?” Uncle Marcus asked through the door.  
“Come in uncle Marcus.” I sighed.  
“Honey what is it?” he questioned.  
“Rosalie, just tried to attack Noah, and now she's on her way back here to try and get you all to attack now.” I said quietly.  
“How did you know about the plan?” he asked, sounding completely shocked.  
“Noah is an amazing child.” I chuckled.  
“That's why you decided to join, to try to save the Cullens.” He said, I could tell that he wasn't surprised by this at all.  
“Wrong, I'm doing this to save my son and the rest of my family,” I replied, glancing up and adding quickly, “not including you of course.”  
“I know what you meant Alley dear.” He laughed.  
“I can't loose them Uncle, they're all I have left.” I said, voice cracking.  
“You are a strong woman Alley, and I promise you that I will do everything I can to save your family.” He answered, and just like that he was the man I had known and loved again, just like he was when I was thirteen.  
“Thank you so much Uncle Marcus. You will never know how much this means to me.” I smiled, hugging him.  
“You forget that I can see the relationship you have with these people. I know how much they mean to you.” He sighed, hugging me tighter.  
“I think I have to go,” I whispered looking up into his eyes, “I can't let them get hurt.”  
“You should, I'll cover for you here, and keep you updated on whats happening. I will do all I can to help you with this.” He said kissing my forehead, and hugging me tighter before releasing me, and making his way towards the door. “You must leave tonight, when the clock strikes two.” And with that he was out of my sight.

*~Time Lapse~*

I now knew why he told me to wait until two, they were all feeding.  
Nasty bunch of-  
No I needed to get out of the city, thats all I cared about at the moment.  
As soon as I made it out the door, into the back alley way I ran.  
I ran as fast as I could.  
When I reached the gates that led out of town, I had to stop.  
Their were guards at the gate.  
How could I be stupid enough to forget that.  
But again Marcus had come through, it was shift change.  
Which meant I had an opening.  
As soon as the guard walked away I was out the gate and racing towards the closest airport.  
I just hope that I'm not to late.

Alice's POV

I knew Rosalie was worse than when she had left.  
I even expected her to attack Alley.  
But Noah.  
Beautiful and innocent Noah, she had no reason.  
Alley I understand, Emmett loved her.  
Hell he still loves her.  
Rosalie better never show her face around here again.  
And if she does, she better pray that we don't get our hands on her.


	15. I Wish This Was Different - Part 15 - Mibba

Emmett's POV

Its been two days since Rosalie tried to attack Noah.  
And we are now in Forks.  
Boring Forks.  
I can tell Noah has something that he wants to get off of his chest.  
I also can see that he misses his mom.  
He is almost constantly glued to my side now.  
I'm not sure if it's out of fear, or if it's more of him trying to protect me from whatever he's seen.  
“Emmett,” I turn hearing Edward calling my name.  
“Yes?” I ask turning back around and watching Noah sleep, its the only time I see him smile.  
“Alice has had a vision, you need to come down stairs.” He whispered, I could hear him making his way out of the room and down the stairs.  
Sighing I walked over and kissed Noah on the forehead before walking out of the room myself.  
I made my way to the living room to find my family sitting around waiting for me.  
“What did you see Alice?” I asked.  
Everyone else seemed to be wondering the same thing.  
“Alley sent me a vision, she's on her way back. Apparently Rosalie is running to the Volturi,” she said glaring at the wall, “again. This time she's going to be bringing them back with her. Alley wants us to contact people that we know will help us out.”  
Their was a collective gasp.  
Rosalie was going to the Volturi.  
And it wasn't the first time apparently.  
“I already told you that we can't stop her.” Noah said from the doorway, startling us all.  
“She will only stop for the man with the red eyes.”  
“Who is this man Noah?” I asked.  
Looking around the room at all of us, he closed his eyes and raised his hands. We were all confused until an image appeared in the middle of the room.  
It played out like a movie.  
Rosalie was talking to someone, but we couldn't see who it was, then the scene changed. This time Rosalie was standing in the middle of a room accepting Aro's invitation into the guard and excepting Caius's mission to come here and lure us into a trap, that would get us killed. Then all of a sudden we were seeing ourselves standing in a clearing surrounded by the Volturi and their guard, Alley was there standing beside me, Marcus was standing in front of us, pleading with his brothers to change their minds. I saw Rosalie standing amongst the guard sneer on her face and standing next to Caius and a man that I had never seen before.  
She was clutching his hand, this was the man she left me for. In this scene the only ones left in the clearing were Alley, Noah, and myself. Rosalie stood across from us eyes a red I had never seen before. She was angry and about to attack, when suddenly a man walked out of through the trees. Rosalie turned and all the color drained from her face. I had never seen this man, but looking at the faces of Carlisle and Edward, I knew that they knew exactly who it was.  
Just like that the vision cut out and we all turned to look at Noah.  
He was trembling with tears running down his face.  
He looked completely drained.  
I ran over to my son and pulled him in to a hug.  
No one should have to see something like that.  
And no matter how old he looked, he was only three.  
“Shh, Noah its okay. Everything is going to be okay.” I cooed, trying to calm him down.  
“No it won't. Mom is coming back now, everything is going to happen just like it did in my vision.” He whimpered, clutching onto my shirt tighter than before.  
“Come on, I think you should take a nap, you look tired.” I whispered, rubbing his back.  
“Can aunt Alice come with me.” He looked up at me and then over to Alice.  
“Yes, I'll come with you Noah.” She smiled standing up and walking over to take his hand before heading up the stairs to his room.  
“Who was that man?” I asked, looking to my brother.  
“That was-” Edward was cut off by a loud thud coming from the front porch.  
We raced outside to find Alley, and a the man from Noah's vision.  
The only thing running through my mind was who the hell was he and why the fuck was he holding Alley's hand.


	16. I Wish This Was Different - Part 16 - Mibba

Alley's POV

  As we ran toward the Cullen's, I could imagine how Emmett was going to react... badly. Glancing to my right, I saw Blaze, sweet sweet Blaze. I know that he is the only one that can stop Rosalie.   
  No one understood why Rosalie was so attached to Blaze, but it broke her heart to leave him behind. Emmett doesn't know Blaze, the Cullens made sure of that. Little did they know that he was my half brother, but that is a story for another time.   
  The trees started to thin out, and the house came into view, I felt Blaze tug on my hand. We stopped just before the trees ended, and I turned to face him.   
  "Are you sure this is the only way?" Blaze asked, I could tell how much this was hurting him.   
  "Yes, you know I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't." I sighed.   
  "I don't want to hurt her." he sighed, "You know how muck I love her."  
  "You won't have to, once she sees you, she will give up and fight with us." I whispered.   
  "You mean if the Volturi don't kill her first that is." He whispered back.   
  "She betrayed my family, you know how important they are to me." I sighed, once again looking at him.   
  "I'm your brother, doesn't that mean anything?" He asked me.   
  "It means everything, but you are the only one who can save us all." Glancing towards the house, I focused on Noah, he was going upstairs with Alice.   
  "It's time." I whispered.   
  "Then let's go."   
  Grasping my hand we ran to the porch, and the family appeared in front of us, and just like I predicted Emmett did not look happy. 


	17. I Wish This Was Different - Part 17 - Mibba

Emmett's POV

Who the hell does he think he is holding her hand! Alley is mi- but she wasn't, nad that was my fault, but he still has no right. I felt a growl vibrate in my chest, and the frown on the guys face turned into a smirk.

"Calm down big boy," he laughed. Alley rolled her eyes and dropped his hand.  
"I see your still haven't told him about me," The mystery guy from Noah's vision said.

"It was in the families best interest Blaze." Edward sighed.

"Wait whats going on?" I asked looking from the Blaze guy, to Edward then finally at Alley.

"Well my name is Blaze, and I was Rosalie's husband before... well lets just say before you were." He smirked.

Alley sighed and smacked Blaze in the back of the head.  
"Rude much," she sighed, "What he meant to say was 'Hi my name is Blaze. I am Alley's half brother. I am here to help you. I am going to try and talk Rosalie into fighting with us.' Isn't that right Blaze?" She smiled.

"Yes. Except you left off the part where I am in love with Rosalie, and I honestly don't have it in my heart to see her hurt you guys like this." Blaze whispered.

I just stood there shocked, I felt my jaw drop, and my mouth go dry. I just couldn't process all this.

Then, I heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stair. I turned to see my son and sister walking toward us. Noah looked dead on his feet but he had a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Mom?" he asked, as he walked out the door.

Alley's face lit up, and she raced towards Noah. She scooped him up in a hug and it looked as if she never wanted to let go. The sight of my son and Alley brought a smile to my face.

Blaze cleared his throat, causing Alley and Noah to break apart. Noah turned to look at Blaze and I saw a spark of recognition in his eye and a smile came to my face.

"Uncle B," he smiled, walking over to him. Blaze reached out to hug him, and Noah rushed into his arms. Seeing them embrace I felt a twinge of jealousy.

Blaze was married to my wife before I was.  
Blaze had known my own son before I had known him.  
Blaze had been a part of my own family before I had been.

Blaze had my life before I ever had. He was Alley's brother, Rosalie's first husband, and my son had grown up knowing him.

"Dad," Noah whispered walking over to me.

"Yeah buddy," I sighed.

"Will you and mommy, come lay with me?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, and hugging my waist. I glanced at Alley silently asking if it was okay, she nodded her head walking toward us.

"Come on buddy, lets get you to bed." I smiled picking him up and walking up the stairs, Alley right next to me.

Walking into his room, I layed him down in the middle of the bed, Alley lying on his right me on his left.

This is how it should have been.  
This should be how we are.  
They were my family.  
They are the only thing that matter to me now.


	18. I Wish This Was Different - Part 18 - Mibba

Alley's POV

Noah looks so sweet while he sleeps.  
I've missed him so much.  
I look up to meet Emmett's eyes.  
I can see something that looks a lot like love shing in them.  
I wish that we were really like this.  
A family.  
But we're not, and that was his decision.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
I rolled over and saw Alice poke her head in the room.  
"Alley, their is someone on the phone asking for you." Alice whispered.  
Nodding, I slowly stood up bending over to kiss Noah's forehead.  
Emmett moved as if to stand up too. I shook my head.  
"Stay here, he needs someone to lay with him to feel safe."  
He layed back down pulling Noah closer to him.

I turned back to the door and quietly left.  
Alice handed me a cordless phone once I hit the last stair.  
"Hello?" I asked though I already knew who it was.  
"We should arrive tomorrow just before sunrise." Marcus replied, calmly.  
"Are the others close behind?" I questioned, just as calm though I was freaking out on the inside.  
"They will arrive shortly after we do." He sighed. "Prepare yourself."  
"I understand." With those last words I hung up.  
I handed the phone back to Alice.  
"You should probably inform the others Alice." I whispered, walking back upstairs to hold my son for a few more moments before everything fell apart.


	19. I Wish This Was Different - Part 19 - Mibba

Alley's POV

I hated this.  
I hated the fact that I probably couldn't protect Noah.  
In the end someone was going to get hurt.  
And I had a feeling that my family wasn't going to come out intact.  
I stood in the door way just looking at my son and his father.  
I could tell Emmett knew I was their, but I had a feeling that the same things were running through his head.

"We need to prepare. We should start soon. The sun will be setting shortly." I whispered, trying to give Noah the little sleep he would get.

Emmett, looked up, his eyes holding so much pain. He didn't want this any more then I did.  
He nodded, looking down at Noah, before sighing and standing up.

"The others should be in shortly." I sighed, looking down. I felt Emmett's fingers grasp my chin, forcing me to look at his face.

"Alley I-" He started but was interrupted when Jasper walked in the room.

"We are going to discuss things in the back yard. Esme is on her way up to sit with Noah." He spoke in his quiet voice, with a slight Southern accent.

"Thank you, Jasper." I smiled, nodding my head in acknowledgement.

His almost silent footfall faded away.

Emmett looked into my eyes and sighed, letting go of my chin, and taking a few steps back.

"It'll have to wait until later." He said, his voice strained, as Esme made her way into the room.

Emmett's POV

Every time.  
Every single time I try to tell her, someone interupts.  
I wish I had never let her go.  
I wish she knew how much I love her.  
I wish she knew how much I regret ever letting her leave.  
I wish this was different.

Blaze's POV

They were coming.  
Those evil scumbags that were once my family.  
My father was coming.  
Alley's mother was coming.  
Oh the joy!  
Along with them was my wife, the woman that had my heart.  
The woman who I left so that she could live in peace without ever having to face a war like this.  
This person that she's become.  
This heartless bitch, that turned her back on the closest thing she has to family in this life.  
She isn't the beautiful woman that I loved.  
I only hope that my Rose was still in there somewhere.  
I hope that I can get her to see the good in life again.  
I hope that I can save her from the fate that otherwise will face her.

Alley's POV

I could see the stress in all of their faces.  
The sadness.  
No one wanted it to come to this.  
None of them expected this of Rosalie.  
Hell I didn't expect this of Rosalie.  
She was always a bitch, but she was never evil.

"We need to be prepared for this. They aren't holding back at all, and the only ones that will fight with us are Marcus and Amelia." I spoke clearly, voice devoid of all emotion.

"Amelia's coming?" Blaze spoke up, eyebrows furrowed.

I smiled, and nodded.

"Didn't expect her to miss out on this did you? She loves Noah to much to let anything happen to him."

A look of understanding crossed his face.

"She's going to take him and run if things don't turn out the way we want them to." He smiled, a sad smile, nodding in understanding.

I decided that he needed no answer.

"What should we do?" Carlisle asked.

"Pray for a miracle." I mumbled, though they all heard me.

Jasper gave me a disapproving glance.

"We need to hunt. Then we need to come up with a plan. They have us out numbered if it should come to a fight. We're going to have to use everything that we have."

Rosalie's POV

That little whore and those idiots have NO idea what's coming for them.  
Their is no stopping us.


	20. I Wish This Was Different - Part 20 - Mibba

Alley's POV

Noah had woken up a few hours ago.  
We had all hunted.  
We had prepared to the best of our abilities.  
Now the only thing to do was wait.  
Wait for Marcus and Amelia.  
Wait for the ones who were dead set on killing us to arrive.  
Wait to see what fate has in store for us.

I have never seen this family in such shambles, but at the same time showing so much love.  
Alice and Jasper were embracing in such a way that I couldn't look.  
Carlisle and Esme held each other and whispered kind nothings.  
Blaze was staring out into the forest, ready to attack at a moments notice.  
Edward was concentrating on Blaze, reading his thoughts I would suppose.  
Emmett was holding Noah, with a smile on his face, acting as if nothing was wrong.  
Always the strong one.

I on the other hand was standing off to the side.  
It would look as if I was watching them all.  
Taking in what could be the final moments I had with my family.  
I wasn't.  
I was tracking our enemies.  
Watching them.  
Listening to them.  
Sensing there every movement.  
Their every thought.  
Feeling everything they feel.  
Searching so desperately for a weakness.  
They had to have a weakness.

Blaze's head snapped to the side.  
It seems as if Marcus and Amelia had arrived.  
Amelia flew through the clearing and embraced me in a bone crushing hug.  
"My daughter, I have missed you." She whispered, so softly that I barely heard her.  
She took a step back looking me in the eye smiling the smile that in any other instance would make me feel loved and protected.  
But not today.  
Not when I knew how badly this could turn out.  
"I've missed you too, Milly."

The others noticed the newest arrivals, but said nothing.  
 _They are near_ She whispered in my mind.  
 _I know. You must take Noah and run._ I replied ,glancing over my shoulder, meeting Emmett's eyes.  
I waved my hand subtly. He knew that it was time. He whispered something to Noah, kissing him on the forehead, before walking him over to us.

I reached out, pulling Noah to my chest.  
This could possibly be the last time I would ever see him.  
My son. My life.  
"You must go with Milly now." I whispered in his hair, voice thick with the tears I wished I could have have shed. "You know where to go, take her there. Wait until it is over."  
"Momma, please." Noah whispered, voice cracking, tears streaming down his face.  
"I love you." Placing one last kiss to his head, I handed him over to Amelia.  
 _I will protect him with my life._ Milly whispered in my head, placing Noah on her back, and placing a comforting hand on my cheek before running off.

I took in a deep shuttering breath before turning to face the others.  
"They'll be here in a few minutes. Rosalie will be at Caius' side." I spoke clearly and strongly.  
"We only have one chance of winning this. We have to hit them where it hurts. They only have one weakness."

"They're the Volturi," Edward spoke up, "What possible weakness could they have."  
I didn't have to answer that.  
Marcus to the liberty of doing that for me.  
"Alley of course."


	21. I Wish This Was Different - Part 21 - Mibba

Alley's POV

"What do you mean Alley?!" Emmett growled.

"He means that they wont hurt me." I answered, eyes still focused on the woods that I knew they would enter from.

"That's a pretty far fetched idea." Alice interrupted. "The Volturi-"

"The Volturi protect their own," Marcus intervened, " And they don't throw away the things they think valuable. We consider Alley both."

"Two minutes." I mumbled.

"But why are you so valuable?" Emmett asked.

"I'm the world's greatest tracker. I know what the person I'm tracking is thinking, feeling, seeing. I can see exactly where they are, and I know what they'll do next." I answered quickly and quietly.

"And your mother has been fucking Aro for years." Blaze hissed.

"You know," Marcus spoke up, "Even if you don't acknowledge it Blaze, he is your father."

"I'm aware of that." Blaze hissed.

"You better watch yourself boy." Marcus calmly said, with just a bit of bite.

"Not the time." I whispered, "Their here."

At once they all turned their heads to face where the guard had started to enter. Preparing themselves for an attack.

"Alley my dear," Aro spoke as he entered the clearing. "It seems that you're standing on the wrong side. If I remember correctly you joined us not even a week ago." Though he kept his tone light I could hear the underlying threat in his voice.

"You do remember correctly, though I think that you're confused on the details.I did join you, though I joined the **family** not the guard. That gives me free will and I choose to stand by the Cullens."

Caius growled. "How dare you, you insolent little brat!"

"Watch yourself brother." Marcus decided to make himself known as he walked to my side.

"What do you think you're doing Marcus?!" Caius all but roared.

"For once in my life I'm standing by what I believe in. Alley may not be my daughter by blood but she is by anything else, and I will fight right along with her." Marcus replied, darkly.

"She's nothing but a whore." Rosalie screeched. "She stole Emmett and my family from me."

"Rosalie, what have you become?" Blaze asked sounding astonished.

"I haven't become anything. This is who I am! This is who I've always been. Caius just taught me how to show it." Rosalie cackled smirking.

"You aren't the woman I love." He whispered, nothing but heartbreak in his voice.

Rosalie's eyes flashed with something like pain. "You were never the man I loved." She hissed.

I watched as what was left of Blaze's heart was shattered and he hid behind that mask of indifference that he was so good at.

"Why does it seem as if all of our family is standing on the wrong side?" Aro spoke to no one, but looked directly at me.

"Don't take it personally my love," Katie spoke walking to the front and standing beside Aro. "My daughter always has been a manipulative little whore."

"Had to learn it from somebody _Mommy Dearest_." I smirked before turning to face Aro. "You don't want to do this Aro. You know that if anything happens to this family I won't stop hunting you until every last one of you has died."

Aro chuckled. "What else can we do? They are betrayers. WE DON'T GIVE SECOND CHANCES!"

"If that's the way you see it," I sighed. "then I guess I only have one option."

And just like that everything went white.


	22. I Wish This Was Different - Part 22 - Mibba

Alley's POV

I watch as time rewinds itself.  
As everything flies by me.  
Knowing that I can redo everything a million times but nothing would change.  
How many times have I lived this out?  
How many times have I had to watch Emmett and the rest of my family die?  
A hundred?  
A thousand?  
I couldn't do it again.  
So this time I will erase everything.  
All of it.  
My relationship with Emmett.  
My son.  
My life.  
Everything.  
I will cease to exist in the Cullens' minds or anyone else's.  
I will be just another place on the street.  
And Noah will be just another helpless soul that managed to find his way into their arms.  
Rose and Emmett will get the child they always wanted, and I will watch always from a distance.  
 _I love you all. Please forgive me for what I had to do._

Emmett's POV

I looked around trying to figure out what had just happened.  
I was doing... something.  
"Daddy!" I turned just in time to catch Noah.  
"Hey buddy." I laughed.  
"Don't forget," he whispered.  
"What do you mean buddy?" I asked frowning.  
"Don't forget her." he whispered glancing over my shoulder into the woods.  
I turned just in time to see a blur.  
"Who?" I asked.  
He just shook his head, and smiled.  
"You know." He laughed running off.  
 _I love you Emmett._ I heard on the wind.  
I couldn't help but whisper, " I love you too Alley."  
Smiling and silently promising Noah to never forget.


End file.
